파일:Pokémon Anime Song - Mezase Pokémon Master
설명 Mezase Pokémon Master めざせポケモンマスター Aim to Be a Pokémon Master First opening song (Kanto) from TV anime Pocket Monsters original series (episodes 001-081). Single: Mezase Pokémon Master Release Date: 28.06.1997 Composed by Hirokazu Tanaka Arranged by Cher Watanabe Chorus arrangement by Hideki Fujisawa Lyrics by Akihito Toda Vocals: Rica Matsumoto Instruments: THE JADOES Lyrics Pokémon, GETTO da ze! Tatoe hi no naka, mizu no naka, kusa no naka, mori no naka Tsuchi no naka, kumo no naka, ano ko no SUKAATO no naka (Kyaaaa!) Nakanaka nakanaka nakanaka nakanaka taihen dakedo Kanarazu getto da ze! Pokémon getto da ze! Masarataun ni sayonara BAIBAI ORE wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachu~!) Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri Nakama o fuyashite tsugi no machi e (matte'ru) Itsumo itsudemo umaku yuku nante Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!) Itsudemo itsumo honki de ikiteru Koitsu-tachi ga iru Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Shitsuko~i!) Nakanaka nakanaka nakanaka nakanaka taihen dakedo Kanarazu getto da ze! Pokémon getto da ze! Tatakai tsukarete o-yasumi gunnai Mabuta wo tojireba yomigaeru (Pikachu!) Honoo ga moete kaze ga mai Nakigoe todoroku ano batoru ga Kinou no teki wa kyou no tomo tte Furui kotoba ga aru kedo (Furui to wa nan ja~!) Kyou no tomo wa ashita mo tomodachi Sou sa Eien ni Aa, akogare no Pokémon Masutaa ni Naritai na naranakucha ZETTAI natte yaru~! Yume wa itsu ka honto ni naru tte Dare ka ga utatte itai kedo Tsubomi ga itsu ka hana hiraku you ni Yume wa kanau mono Itsumo itsudemo umaku yuku nante Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!) Itsudemo itsumo honki de ikiteru Koitsu-tachi ga iru Aa, akogare no Pokémon Masutaa ni Naritai na naranakucha ZETTAI natte yaru~! Aa, akogare no Pokémon Masutaa ni Naritai na naranakucha ZETTAI natte yaru~! Lyrics translation (English) Get Pokémon! Whether in fire, water, grass, forests, In earth, clouds, or that girl's skirt... It's very very Very very hard But I'll get them without fail! Get pokémon! Goodbye to Masara Town... I'm leaving on a trip with this guy here We'll win over and over with our skills Add new friends, and off to the next city (it's waiting) That things will always go well Is never guaranteed (That's right!) But there are some who always live honestly... These guys! Whether in fire, water, grass, forests, In earth, clouds, or that girl's skirt... It's very very Very very hard But I'll get them without fail! Get pokémon! I'm tired from battling, Good Night If I close my eyes it comes back (Pikachu?) The flames burn and wind dances And cries ring out from that battle There's an old saying that yesterday's enemy Is tomorrow's friend (What do you mean "old"?!) But today's friends will be my friends tomorrow And forever and ever Oh, I long to be a Pokémon Master I want to be one, I must be one I WILL become one! Someone once sang That dreams eventually become real But dreams come true in the same way That a bud blossoms into a flower That things will always go well Is never guaranteed (That's right!) But there are some who always live honestly... These guys! Oh, I long to be a Pokémon Master I want to be one, I must be one I WILL become one! Oh, I long to be a Pokémon Master I want to be one, I must be one I WILL become one! 분류:동영상